Landing Feet First
by TellMeFacts
Summary: Neville and Luna properly reunite for the first time since Luna was kidnapped. Takes place right after the Final Battle. Rated M for sex.


**Disclaimer:** I do not Harry Potter, and if I did, the epilogue would include Luna and Neville getting married and having lots of babies.

**A/N: **So yes, I am one of those that whole heartedly believe that Luna and Neville were made for each other and it's absolutely ridiculous that they did not end up together in the books. So, instead of complaining, I wrote this. I'm fairly certain that immediately after the final battle everyone was in the hospital or doing… _something_ other than having sex but I'm just pretending that's not the case. This is my first HP fanfic so be gentle. Reviews are much appreciated ^_^

Oh yeah, and I took the title from a Bayside song because I couldn't think of one.

* * *

The final battle had been won practically an hour ago, but everyone was still celebrating their victory and morning their losses together in the great hall. Neville Longbottom sat perched on a table. Girls he had never met before, from different houses and different years, were sitting around him awe-struck, hanging on his every word. He was slightly amused by the sudden attention, but none of the girls surrounding him were anywhere near as beautiful as the one with the long blond hair, piercing blue eyes, and milky white skin he saw at the other end of the table. He had finally found her. As he gazed at her, she turned her head slightly and caught his eyes, smiling at him widely. "Can you excuse me for a moment?" he said to the gaggle of admirers surrounding him.

He nervously approached Luna, wondering why he could stand up to Voldemort and kill that snake with no difficulty, but he was still scared to talk to a girl. Luna, however, wasn't just any girl. "You've got quite the fan club." She observed, with a voice still characteristically dreamy despite the hint of jealousy Neville detected.

Neville couldn't help but blush, as he leaned in close to her and whispered, "Don't think I've forgotten who gave a damn about me well before I killed that snake." Daringly, he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before moving away from her just enough to look into her eyes. _Those beautiful blue eyes_.

"Is it okay if I steal you away from your loyal followers?" Luna asked, her voice was soft and inviting, which made Neville only want to kiss her on the lips more than he already did. He nodded, and took her hand, leading her out of the Great Hall and into the winding corridors of Hogwarts, which was now restored to its original glory. Racking his brain for a place to take her, Neville found himself increasingly conflicted. If he took her to his dormitory, sooner or later they would be disturbed, and if he took her to the library or a similar place, they would hardly be comfortable. "Do you reckon we should go to the Room of Requirement?" Luna asked, much to Neville's relief.

"I think that's a good idea." Neville responded, trying to conceal his excitement, not to mention nervousness, at the thought of being all alone again with Luna. As he approached the bare wall that served as the room's entrance, he thought to himself, "_I need a place where I can be alone and comfortable with Luna, without any interruptions_." The door revealed itself to them, and the two slid inside. The room was cozy and warm; a fireplace was on the wall to the left of them, with a four poster bed to the right. Plates of pumpkin pasties and butter beer floated in the air. Neville was amused by the decoration of the room, but really all that mattered in that moment was her.

Unable to contain himself anymore, Neville pulled Luna close to him in a steamy clinch, kissing her lips passionately for the first time since their farewell kiss right at the start of Christmas break. It was funny how much everything had changed since then. How terrible things became once Luna was kidnapped, all the way to how wonderful everything was the instant Harry killed Voldemort. Reluctantly breaking the kiss to speak, Neville whispered "You have no idea how badly I've wanted to do that… since you were taken… I… I've missed you so badly."

"I've missed you too Neville. You know, I thought about you quite often when I was locked up. I even had a dream one night that you were being attacked by a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. It was terrible!"

"Oh so thinking of me was terrible?" Neville teased.

"Hush, you know I just meant the nightmare." He couldn't control himself when he was this close to her, hearing her speak, feeling her lazily trace his forearm with her fingertips. He pulled her closer once more, and stroked her soft hair, surprisingly smooth to the touch considering how wild it often looked. "I had other dreams about you, you know." She quietly said in his ear. Neville sensed what kind of dreams she was talking about, and felt a familiar stirring down below. He prayed she wouldn't notice, or more importantly, that she wouldn't mind.

He backed away slightly and looked into her eyes, "Dreams about… what happened between us your last night here?" Relief washed over him as she nodded and flashed her winning smile. He had spent months confused, scared, and lonely. Wondering if Luna was safe of course, but also wondering if she thought about him… about what they did.

At first he worried Luna had abandoned him, and didn't return to Hogwarts after break because she regretted what had transpired in Neville's dormitory that night. Dean had already been taken since he was a Mudblood, and Seamus had left earlier that day for the break; Luna hadn't wanted Neville to sleep alone. Things unfolded and they did more than just sleep together in the literal sense. So naturally, when Ginny had told Neville that Luna was kidnapped, confusion turned to fear. What if he never saw the girl he had made love to again? What if he never had a chance to tell her that he loved her?

Everything had mended itself though, and here he was, alone with Luna once more in the aftermath of Voldemort's defeat. "Neville, you're being awfully quiet." Luna observed, "You know I think maybe the Wrackspurts have got to your brain. Maybe you should lie down, you must be exhausted."

Neville couldn't help but smile at her. Despite everything she had been through, she was just as compassionate and delightfully odd as she had ever been. "No, no I don't think it is Wrackspurts. I'm just… thinking." He insisted, but lay down on the bed with her anyway.

"About what?" She asked as she rolled onto her side to face him.

"Well, you, of course." He said with a nervous laugh, turning into her as well.

"You're quite silly Neville. You don't have to _think_ about me, I'm right here." She kissed him.

"I know that, but… it's something I've been thinking about since we… had sex." His voice dropped to a whisper at the last two words.

Luna giggled, "You don't have to whisper dear; I don't think it's anything to be ashamed of. We had sex, shagged, banged, boinked, fucked! And it was amazing, don't you think?" He nodded, amazed by how open Luna was about something so personal. "We could do it again." She said seductively, bringing a hand to Neville's chest.

"But I don't think we should," he stated abruptly, rejecting her advances. Instantly he noticed the frown on Luna's face, so he quickly continued on to say, "No, no Luna don't be sad! I don't mean it like that. It's just… I don't want to have sex again without… telling you that I love you. I do Luna, I love you, more than anything. I've felt it since the battle at the Ministry and it wasn't until that night that we spent together that I really sorted out those feelings and understood exactly what I-"

He was suddenly cut off by Luna's lips on his own once more. "I love you too." She said softly into his mouth as she broke the kiss.

"You… you do?"

Luna let out a sigh, "Haven't I been telling you all along? Confidence, Longbottom. Confidence is key, and judging by everything you've done this year, you have loads of it. I do love you, with everything I have. I thought you would have noticed by now. Did you ever think of me as the type of girl to have sex with any guy that showed interest in me, even if I did not care for them deeply?"

"Not at all Luna. I never thought that."

"You were my first Neville, and I had saved myself for you. I've known you were the one I wanted since I was 14."

"…Where did you learn how to do all those things you did to me that night? You were amazing."

"As were you," Luna said with a grin as she gently pushed him onto is back. "I just used my imagination." A chill coursed through Neville's body at the sound of her dreamy voice, innocent yet at the same time dripping with seduction. Without warning, she moved so she was straddling his hips, and Neville couldn't contain his moan. It dawned on Neville that Luna was wearing a skirt, and that the leggings she was wearing under it had been ripped during battle. She had taken them off earlier to clean her cut. He blushed at the thought of Luna noticing the increasing hardness she was sitting on, but he decided that even if she did, she probably would not be bothered in the slightest. She brought his hands to the top button of her cardigan, urging Neville to undress her.

He undid the buttons with as little fumbling as possible and slid it off her shoulders. He sat up to kiss her elegant collarbone before linking his fingers under the hem of her tank top and carefully pulling it over her head. Softly he kissed the top of her breast that was peaking over her bra, and nuzzled her cleavage. "You're so fucking gorgeous." Neville mused passionately, shocked by how little he was sounding like himself. He brought a hand to Luna's back, dying to take off her bra and see her bare chest once again.

"Not so fast." She teased as she brought her hands to the hem of Neville's sweater, removing it with some of his assistance. She guided him back down to the bed and started to place gentle kisses on the soft spot on his throat that she had remembered from their last time together. Surely enough, Neville let out a whimper. Her lips slowly moved down his torso, kissing his chest all the way down to his navel. Neville certainly had slimmed down in the past year in preparation for the war. Though still soft to the touch, the baby fat he once had was replaced with muscle. He wasn't a boy anymore.

As the smooth satin of Luna's bra rubbed against his stomach, all Neville could think about was how amazing her bare breasts would feel against his skin. Anxious to find out, he brought his hands to her back once more, this time without opposition. More confident than ever before, he unclasped her bra with ease, and she assisted by slipping it off her shoulders. As she leaned down to kiss him once again, Neville brought up his hand to her left breast, cupping it and giving it a light squeeze. He ran his thumb over her nipple, which hardened instantly as she let out a soft moan. Neville could have died happy right then and there. "Merlin! Oh how I've missed you touching me." Luna said as she brought a hand to his belt buckle.

"Likewise," he gulped. She lowered herself down Neville's frame until she was eye level to his navel. Was Luna about to do what he thought she was going to do? He watched as she swiftly undid his belt and unzipped his trousers, and it became clear that she was indeed going to go down on him. It was unbelievable how badly he wanted her to continue. He wanted it so badly that the feeling had transformed into need.

She pulled down his trousers and brought his boxers down with them, and all of a sudden Neville was painfully shy. His erection was out in the open, inches away from Luna's face, which was quite different from their night together before the holidays. It felt so much more… intimate. He couldn't believe how any girl, especially one as sweet and beautiful as Luna, would want to put that thing in her mouth. "It's fascinating." Luna said admiringly, which struck Neville as an odd thing to say but he was without a doubt flattered. Those thoughts, however, instantly left his mind as he felt soft lips wrap around the head of his cock.

A loud guttural moan escaped from his mouth as she took all of him into her mouth. Neville was lost in bliss as she rhythmically moved up and down, up and down, varying the pressure of her lips and swirling her tongue around his cock as if it were an ice cream cone. Her hands were keeping themselves occupied, one was wrapped around the base, and the other was fondling any part of Neville's body that was within reach. His own hands found their way to Luna's hair, which he started to stroke gently, until his arousal heightened to a point where he began to grasp her hair roughly. Noticing that he had been keeping his eye closed the entire time instinctively, he slowly opened them and looked down at Luna, who then gazed up at him. _Those fucking beautiful eyes._ He felt a pleasurable vibration as she herself moaned. Could she really be enjoying this?

Taking into account that question, Neville instantly felt guilty. He wanted to make her feel as good as she was making him feel. "Luna!" he gasped, as he put a hand on her chin, gesturing at her to stop.

"Is everything all right Neville?"

"Yes, yes, absolutely. Everything is absolutely brilliant I just… I don't want to come yet. Oh, and um… I want to return the favor."

"Such a gentleman," Luna said dreamily as she laid down next to Neville. He kicked of his pants before crawling next to Luna, kissing her lips passionately before moving down to her breasts. He teasingly kissed them, everywhere but her nipples, gently biting her as he went. He felt accomplished with every moan and whimper she made. After what felt like a torturous eternity for Luna, he finally, brought his tongue to her nipple, licking it briefly before tugging at it with his teeth, "Ohhh, Neville." She brought her hands to his shoulder blades, pleasantly surprised by how strong muscular his back was. He gave her other nipple the same treatment, and then sat back up, much to her dismay.

"I'm tired of being the only one naked," he said with a smile as he brought his hands to her skirt, which he removed quickly, along with her underwear. "You, my love, are absolutely exquisite." When she felt Neville spread her legs, she was certain that he was going to enter her, so she was incredibly surprised when instead, she felt a warm tongue between her legs. _Where on earth did Neville learn how to do that? _ As soon as that tongue began to tease her clit, she decided it didn't really matter.

He continued to use his mouth on her, switching between licking, sucking, and kissing; anywhere and everything. He felt butterflies swell in the pit of his stomach; he had never been more happy than he was in this moment, knowing that he was making the girl (nay, the woman) he loved feel such ecstasy. Her breathing became increasingly rapid and heavy, and her moans (along with the occasional expletive) filled the air. Neville was determined to make her orgasm; to make her feel everything he felt the first night he made love to her. She had told him she was satisfied and that the sex was incredible, but he had been able to tell that he did not make her climax. Everything had changed tonight.

"Oh fuck, Nev, I'm gonna… I'm gonna… I'm gonna come!" Her fingers grabbed Neville's hair so tightly he thought that she was going to pull it out. Her back was arched inches off the bed, and her head was tossed back. She let out the most erotic, sensual, _beautiful_ sound he had ever heard.

As Luna collapsed back onto the bed, still out of breath, her face indicated that she was sublimely happy. So was Neville as he laid down next to her, kissing her on the cheek. She regained her composure, and began to kiss him passionately, "I love you so much." She said between kisses.

"I love you too… you know you're gorgeous, don't you?"

"You know I'm not done with you yet, don't you?" Luna teased as she pulled Neville back on top of her, "And I know you're not done with me either." Neville had almost forgot about his aching erection, since he had been so focused on pleasing Luna, but now that he had, he wanted her even more than before. He gave her a knowing look before sliding himself into her. Sighing with relief, he slowly began to thrust back and forth, wanting to pace himself for he didn't want this to end. Although the feeling of his cock inside of her felt unbelievably amazing, most of all he enjoyed being this close to her. He was closer to her than anyone had ever been.

He maintained his slow, steady pace, until he felt Luna's hands on his arse, and her hips moving up and down in time with his. At this point, he couldn't contain himself any further. His pace quickened, and Luna kept in time with him, squeezing his butt as she did so. "Nnnn, Luna…" which came out sounding more like a grunt than intelligible words. Their moans began to mix together, filling the room with harmonious sounds that can only be produced by making love. "Oh fuck…" Neville panted, "Lu, I'm gonna come." He thrust into her harder and deeper than ever before as he released inside of her, her fingernails digging into his back.

Luna was in awe of the boy she loved, who looked so handsome with his mouth open and his head flung back as he climaxed. She felt so honored that he felt all of that, just because of her. He collapsed on top of her after he came, and she placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Mustering the last bit of energy he had left in him, he rolled off of her. He himself would have been content to stay in that position for the rest of his life, but he knew if he didn't move he would crush her.

The two lay on their sides, their bodies pressed together. Their eyes were locked in a loving gaze, neither one of them daring to break the beautiful silence. Finally, Luna got the nerve, "you never cease to amaze me."

"How do you mean?"

"First, you treat me with care and compassion that nobody else had ever showed me… like a true friend. Then on top of that you're an incredibly talented wizard, and most of all… You're great in bed. How'd you learn that? How to use your mouth like that?"

"Do you really want to know, love? You might be disillusioned about some of your friends."

"Oh please Nev, tell me?" She gave him classic puppy dog eyes look.

"Okay well, teenage boys like to talk about sex with each other, and my dorm mates in Gryffindor weren't an exception. When Ron sensed that I had a crush on someone least year he told me," Neville chuckled before he continued, "'If you really want to blow her away, just give her the ol' tongue tornado.' It's a terribly crude thing to say, but even though he never went into to detail I figured I should at least try to make it up."

"You're a great improviser."

"Well I have to admit, you're bloody brilliant with your mouth as well." He placed a hand lovingly on her backside and gave it a soft pat, "I think we should leave before either of us falls asleep. The Room of Requirement is common knowledge by now, and I'm sure other people would appreciate it if we vacated."

"Can I come to the Gryffindor common room with you then? It's where my friends are…"

"Absolutely. I'd love that."

With that, the two got dressed and left the Room of Requirement. As they walked hand in hand to Neville's common room, both remained silent. The two of them were each reflecting on the past, and contemplating what life would be like after the war. Insecure about the future, they both took solace in the fact that at the very least, they would always have each other.

* * *

**A/N:** So there you go! Hope it wasn't too terrible. I'm thinking about possibly writing a prequel about the "night before Christmas break" that I keep mentioning in this one, or maybe even a chapter fic going back to Neville's 5th year, but I'm not entirely sure yet…


End file.
